1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device having an enhanced structure for preventing voltage drop at a counter electrode and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an organic light emitting display device embodies colors as holes and electrons injected by anodes and cathodes are recombined at a light emitting layer and emit light and has a stacked structure in which the light emitting layer is interposed between a pixel electrode, which is an anode, and a counter electrode, which is a cathode.
A unit pixel of such an organic light emitting display device includes sub-pixels including a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel, and a blue sub-pixel, where a desired color is embodied in combination of three colors of the sub-pixels. In other words, each of the sub-pixels has a structure in which a light emitting layer emitting one color from among red, green, and blue is interposed between two electrodes, and color of the unit pixel is embodied by suitably combining lights of the three colors.
Meanwhile, the counter electrode is generally formed as a thin metal film which covers all sub-pixels. However, since thickness of a metal film is inversely proportional to resistance of the metal film, voltage drop frequently occurs due to high resistance of a counter electrode.
As a result, it is difficult to embody clear images and reliability of an organic light emitting display device employing the same is deteriorated. Therefore, it is necessary to resolve the problems.